Sly Cooper4: How to be a thief 101
by shooting star180
Summary: Summery inside. Pairings: SlyxCarmelita, BentleyxPenelope, DimitrixOC Shocking! OCxOC
1. You what They what?

YAY! I BEAT ALL 3 SLY COOPER GAMES! What? That's it? IT CAN"T BE OVER! Since I want it to continue here it comes with something that can continue off of where the 3rd game left off. I know the whole Sly4 thing has been done again and again, but now it's my turn.

Here's the summery:

All of Sly's old foes (Minus Panda king and Dimitri) have escaped! Plus Sly's thieving urges are getting stronger and finally he can't drown them out. So he revels his secret to Carmelita and asks her to be a thief as well. Carmelita refuses but is soon replaced when Neyla impossibly returns looking for revenge. So Carmelita agrees to let Sly train her in the way of the thief IF he promises to catch all the escaped criminals, IF they try to prove Neyla is a traitor and finally IF Sly lets her decide for herself if she likes her new life style. But can Carmelita forgive Sly for lying, why dose some girl actually like Dimitri and can Bentley ask Penelope the biggest question ever?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly cooper. If I did, there would be more Sly cooper games.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sly Cooper4: How to be a thief 101

Chp1: You What? They what?

Penelope's P.O.V

Bentley was excited as ever. The time machine Bentley and I built was an 'Almost' success. We couldn't travel into the future, but we could get a glimpse of the future.

" You ready to try this out, Bentley?" I said strapped the machine and wearing the optimizer goggles. We had rigged them to the machine.

" Of course my RC princess." He answered. I must have blushed. I love it when he complements me like that, Especially when it's true. After all I was the RC specialist for the Cooper gang.

Ah, I remember the times we had in the Cooper gang. I learned to stand up for myself and my friends thanks to the gang. I had my first sword fight too. With a real pirate! However Sly gave all that up to be with that one policewoman what was her name...Carmelita.

We activated the time machine and suddenly all I could see was a white light. Then suddenly I saw that a tall purple cat with an orange and gold scarf on her head. She seemed to be laughing as Carmelita and Sly fell to the ground.

Woman #1: This is the Famous Sly cooper that beat Clockla? I'm must say, I'm disappointed.

She turned knelt down to Carmelita

Woman #1: And you Carmelita. I'm surprised at you. I expected better from Interpol's ex-Inspector.

Then another woman knocks the woman to the ground. I t was another Feline with white fur and pink stripes and red shorts and a t-shirt with brown boots and cut gloves.

Woman #2: You play dirty. Time to learn your lesson.

The light diapered and I saw Bentley through the optimizers.

" What happened Penel?" He asked. Penel is my nickname.

" I saw Sly and Carmelita." I said, " There in big trouble with some woman in an orange scarf."

" The only person I know with an Orange scarf is Neyla." Bentley said " and she's dead."

" I saw what I saw." I said, " We should find Sly and try to warn him."

" But he's not a thief anymore." Bentley protested

" He will be." I said. There was something that mad me sure.

The woman had Sly's cane.

--------------------------------

Sly's P.O.V

Click Click.

Another day, another handcuffed criminal.

That's right. I, Sly Cooper, am on the ground struggling to keep a master criminal on the ground and Handcuff him.

I really don't like having to bust a master thief. I used to be one after all. It feels like I'm putting a family member behind bars.

" Nice job partner."

I stand up with the crook in hand to face my partner, Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. Ah, I love it when she bats those thick Ivory lashes. She would be a super model if she weren't so strong-minded. She would strangle the producer.

" Thanks Inspector." I said pushing the crook in the car.

Her cell started ringing so she went off to answer it. Out of the Conner of my eye in a jewelry shop I saw a rare teardrop on a sapphire necklace.

Then I felt it. That urge. That other me that's begging me to steal. The old Sly cooper was sitting in the Conner of my mind. Starving, alone and begging to steal something. ANYTHING. Even taking candy from a baby sounded good to the old leader of the Cooper gang. And everyday the urges got stronger and stronger. The only thing he could do is stealing the occasional small rear object like a $20.00 bill or some rare jewelry. This time the urge as strong.

Do it! The thief begged,_ He knocked a hole in the glass, the alarm already went off. It's the perfect time._

NO! The cop said, **_I'm a cop now. I don't steal. _**

What are you talking about? You're a Cooper! Your family has a legacy of master thieves! Do you not wish to continue the line?

I do, but I choose the peaceful path.

Murray said the same thing, and look what happened to him.

I won't steal it!

If your father we're here, he would be ashamed.

The thief begged,The cop said, 

Carmelita hung up her phone, " The chief says we can go home now."

Ah, Ever since I faked Amnesia in that battle with Dr.M Carmelita has let me live at her house. I aim to ask her to marry me at one point.

A thief never marry's a cop.

For some reason, when Carmelita wasn't looking my hands seemed to automatically grab the necklace and stashed it in my pocket

****

It's just a necklace.

It's a first step.

" You ok Sly?"

" I'm fine." I said noticing a Glint of Gold around the Conner.

" I need to check out something you go home." I said. She nodded and went on.

I slicked around the Conner and bumped into a mouse with a tool belt and a cane.

" Penelope? Is that you?" I said stunned.

" Sly good to see you!" She said.

" We have to talk to you." Bentley said coming out of the shadows.

" You can't be seen with me." I insisted

"Look." Penelope started; " we came to tell you that you and Carmelita are in trouble."

" Go on." I said interested.

" Well," Bentley began, "We were testing our time machine and we saw you and Carmelita on the ground and NEYLA laughing and holding your Cane."

" But that's impossible." I said, " She's gone and you guys have my cane."

He gave me the cane " not anymore. It's your family heirloom. You keep it."

"But...But..." I could feel my urges getting stronger as I held my lifetime partner.

" Sly, we need the thief in you." Penelope said, " Since your on the ground you ad to have fought Neyla for your Cane. I mean if you didn't want it why would she have to put up a fight to get it?"

That's True.

"Think about, pal." Bentley said, " and meet us here at mid-night tonight."

I turned around and headed for Carmelita's apartment.

-----------------------

Carmelita'a P.O.V

Sly didn't come home for awhile, and when he did he wouldn't let his left hand be seen.

" Carmelita, we need to talk." He said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"This is extremely hard to say gently so I just say it." Then he pulled out his left hand from behind the doorframe " I lied."

" That Cane." I was stunned, " But...But that means..."

"Yes," Sly said, " When Dr. M hit me I didn't get Amnesia. I lied."

"But that means your still a thief!" I shouted "I've been letting a thief live in my house!"

" Actually it's an Apartment..."

"WHO CARES!" I shouted " **_YOU LIED! _**"

I turned around and grabbed my shock pistol " you're a thief. And I have to do what I always do to thieves."

When I turned around again he was gone. I felt arms around my waist. I was angry, now I'm furious!

" LET GO OF ME YOU THIEF!" I shouted.

" You're right." He said coolly, (I hate it when he dose that.), " And I'd like you to be one too."

" You what?" I asked shocked, The slipped out of his hand and pointed my weapon at Him and aimed " No way."

"There are Advantages to be being a thief." Sly said " you don't need a warrant to go places."

True.

"You can get the keys to places allot easier."

True, _again_.

"Oh, and didn't I always beat the stuffing out of the man villain before you even got there?"

Oh, he's good.

"Think about it and meet me at the coroner of Main a Vine." He said and for some reason went to my room.

WAIT! THAT'S THE NEAREST WINDOW!

I rushed in to find his old thief outfit gone and the window wide open. If my cell hadn't started ringing I would have said something I would regret later.

" This is Inspector Fox."

" Not anymore." I know that voice. I hate that voice. She's not supposed to be alive!

"Neyla! You..You..."

"Save it Carmalosser. When Interpol saw me alive they realized that 'Constable Cooper' was Sly Cooper and that you two were working together. So I took your place."

" You...YOU LIAR!"

" Yes, and proud of it. Now you better run. Interpol will be at your door here soon."

I hung up. There was only one thing I could do.

------------------------------

Sly's P.O.V

I meet them at the coroner. Ah, all my old friends...and Dimitri.

" So?" Bentley asked

" I'm in." I said.

"Me too."

That wasn't me.

Carmelita jumped down from the Balcony.

I smiled, " Welcome to the Cooper gang Rookie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Good? Bad?

Toodles!

S.S180


	2. Do we have a deal?

About time that I updated this story. I like this story a lot. It was so fun playing (and beating) the Sly cooper games. So writing a story should be good.

Dis: I don't own Sly cooper. Sucker punch does.

* * *

Sly4, how to be a thief 101

chp2: Do we have a deal?

Sly's P.O.V

"Welcome to the team rookie."

"Hold on ringtail," Carmelita said holding up her shock pistol," I'm in, but I have a few conditions."

This is typical Carmelita. You can't get anything from her without some "Conditions".

" All right, what do you want?" I asked.

"1) I want my name cleared, 2) I want Neyla killed for real..."

"Hold up!" I said interrupting," Neyla's alive?"

"Told you!" Bentley piped in.

" She's not only alive," Carmelita said getting upset," SHE TOOK MY JOB! ALL OF INTERPOL IS AFTER ME!!!"

"Welcome to the club." I said laughing.

"Let's quit the chitchat and get some ACTION!" Dimitri said in his strange langue.

"#$& #$# #&." The Guru said in his even stranger langue. (A/N: Since no one except the gang can understand him I'm going to use symbols.)

"Yeah, we should let Miss fox finish." Penelope translated.

"3)," Carmelita continued " We solve the case Interpol just picked up and finally 4) I decide if I like this life style at the end of all this. Deal?"

"Deal." I said extending my hand for her to shake. She lowered her pistol and grasped my hand. I yanked her to me, jumped up on the roof and told the others I would meet them at the safe house.

What can I say? Old Habits die hard.

So when we were alone I kissed her right on the lips. She stopped struggling and just stared at me.

"Time for your first lesson."

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I'm so busy these days and...You know what? That's not a good excuse. I got lazy and caught up in another sight I'm a member of. I promise to try harder!

Toodles!

S.S180


	3. Lesson 1:Know your own skils

Phew, i've been gone awile. It's about time I caught up. I'm gonna do this from third person point of view now.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Sly cooper4: How to be a theif 101_

_Chappter 3: Lession 1: Know your own skills._

" First lesson?" Carmelita repeated, " Get real Sly, how hard can it be to be a theif?"

Sly shook his head, " You've got alot to learn."

" Fine. Carmelita said giveing in, " What's 'lesson 1'?

" Lesson one," Sly stared realeseing Carmelita, " Is before you challenge anybody, know your skills inside and out."

" Huh?'"

Sly smiled, " Not as easy as it looks. Now, what are your strong points...besides that shock pistal."

Carmelita put her hands on her hips, " You honestly don't know Ring-tail?"

Sly shruged, " I just know your persitant."

" Nothing else?"

" Nope."

Sly smiled, would she figure it out. He just hoped she wouldn't...

Carmelita sighed, "Well I obviously can't tell if somebody's lieing to save my life.."

Bingo.

" Don't focus on your weaknesses, " Sly said putting an arm around her shoulder, " just your strengths."

Carmelita thought a little, " I can aim pretty well.."

" You haven't been able to hit me, " sly said laughing, " but keep going."

" I'm a great fighter, I can hold my own.."

" Your on the right track." Sly said grabbing his cane, " that's on down, 100 to go."

" 100!!" Carmelita said " WE DON'T HAVE TIME!!!"

" Sure we do," sly said grabbing her waist again. " As soon as we get back to the safe house You'll begin Lesson two.."

* * *

Short, but straight to the point.

I love y'all!

Toodles!

SS180


	4. Lesson 2:Know your weak areas

I'm glad this story is going well, the title of this chapter may seem perdictable but I feel that it suites well. I hope you like it.

Dis: i don't own the sly cooper series, sucker punch does.

* * *

_Sly Cooper4: How to be a theif 101_

_Ch4: Lesson 2, Know your weak areas._

Once they arived at the Safe house, Carmelita began "Inspecting" the place.

" uh, what are you doing?" Sly asked a little confused.

" If i chose to be a cop again, I know what your hideing places will look like."

"...uh-huh."

Sly shook his head grabed her arm," that's not why we're here come on."

" Wha-let go of me ring tail!!" Carmelita said threatingly.

_She hasn't changed a bit._ Sly thought as he pulled her along," got it set up Bentley?"

" Ready to go Sly!" Bentley replyed with a smile.

" What's ready?" Carmelita asked, tilting her head to the side.

" Everything in place?" Sly said, continueing to ignore her.

" yep." Bentley caught what he was doing.

"What's in place?" Carmelita insited..

" All the mechanics set up?"

" yep, it's ready."

" WHAT'S READY?!?!" Carmelita finally shouted.

Sly finally gave her some attiention," For lesson two: Know your weak areas. Apparently Pationce is one of them."

Carmelta crossed her arms," So?"

" So," Sly said putting on the teacher act," some jobs require stake outs, you need to learn to be pationt."

" Whatever." Carmelita replyed," what were you prepareing anyway?"

Sly pulled a lever," this."

Carmelita saw, and was pushed, ionto a room that looked like a warehouse storige room. But soon some heavy boxs were dropped," Alright Carmelita, lets see how good you are at stealth. Try to take out the guard without being noticed."

_Easy for you to say Mr.Walk-on-wires._ Carmelita complained, then tried to sneak up to him.

Lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

Sly cringed as he watched," uh...nice try Carmelita. I guess you don't sneak around much."

" I'm a cop Sly, I don't need to."

" right.." Sly said scratching his head," i think I got enough, don't you?"

Bentley nodded," i know excatly how to use her for our first job.."

"And who's that?"

"we're going after Sir.Raleigh."

* * *

Ack! I know it's short but please don't hate me. i feel it got to the point...besides, I have another new story comeing up, two actylly.

See ya soon!


End file.
